Dead as a Doornail
by nerdyninjaunicorn
Summary: Didn't your mother tell you that killing your sister is a crime? Insanity isn't always skin deep, darling. You are evil and sinful in every sense of the word.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: It's probably a blessing that I didn't write Harry Potter. Thank The Lord that J.K. Rowling beat me to it.

Warning: slightly graphic. I'm too young to have an M rated story ;)

What have you done?

You look at the floor, a lump settles in your stomach. What have you done?

The knife, clenched in you sweaty hand, has blood on its blade almost up to the hilt. You gaze at your sister, laying on the floor, mutilated beyond recognition. You've slashed her stomach, you've slit her throat, you've stabbed at her corpse all over until you can see her bones. The only way they'll be able to identify her is because you ARE in her home, and her blonde hair is recognizable.

In a frenzy, you take knife, and use it to cut off her pride and joy; her beautiful blonde locks, now stained with the red of her own blood.

You gulp, half-way disgusted, half-way enthralled.

You had a reason. She TOOK what was yours, and you HAD to teach the little bitch a lesson.

You drop knife. But then, you kneel down, into a puddle of her blood, and place the knife into her pale hands. You smirk, and walk to the bathroom, to wash your hands. At least you can look innocent, for a while.

You wash your hands and gaze into the mirror. Now, you'll be the FAVORITE daughter. The one that Mummy and Daddy shall treasure forever. And maybe her husband may take a shine to you, maybe he will see how beautiful you are, and how nasty she was. She was such a bitch.

You draw a wand out of your pocket, and go back out to the room, where your sister lies, now dead.

Dead as a doornail.

You let out a small laugh of satisfaction. You no longer feel remorse for your actions. The bitch had to die, you remind yourself, as you cast a spell to remove your finger prints from the knife. Now, whose you put on there? Hm. What a puzzle.

You finally decide on that ex girlfriend of her husband, what was her name again? It doesn't matter, really; all you need to do is picture the face, cast the spell, and her fingerprints shall be on the knife, and you shall walk free. Anyways, who would suspect D, although now the favorite, but clearly a darling? Who would think that YOU of all people would dabble in the Dark Arts, and use them to assist you in a brutal slaughtering of her own sister; one who was so beautiful, so loving? How laughably inaccurate; your sister was like Satan's spawn.

You scoff. You've never been what your family wanted you to be, but they would hardly peg you as the murderer! Anyways, if they did find out it was you, the chances are in your favor that they'll hush it up. There's no need for such scandals. No more scandals.

You leave her lying on the floor exactly how she is; it shall serve as a small punishment to her husband, who didn't choose you in the first place.

You let out one last laugh; this one is filled with a sense of euphoria and insanity.

"Ding dong, the bitch is dead," you sing to yourself quietly, smirking before you Apparate.

A/N: Well, this was certainly darker than what I normally write but I quite like it. I have gotten a tad bit obsessed with horror stories on this site. The reason I put D instead of an actual name of a character is to add an element of mystery and because originally, this was supposed to be Daphne Greengrass who had murdered Astoria, but then I thought that it could be Dominique who had killed Victorie, so I just referred to the killer as D. I'd love to hear who you thought it was, and what you thought so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. Goddess

Disclaimer: If you think I'm J.K. Rowling, then keep it to yourself, sweetheart.

She's so damned content, a smile on her lovely rose colored lips, her moonlike skin glowing in the room, and last of all, her pride and joy, her beautiful blonde hair, a shade of silver, but it manages to look fabulous on her. Yes, your sister is a stunner all right.

She's had everything she's ever wanted, right there on her pretty little fingertips. Mummy and Daddy's attention, a handsome man who's practically drooling over her, the perfect life, the one that YOU want, the one that YOU deserve, because you've put up with a hell of a lot more than your stupid sister has ever had to deal with.

It's not that you aren't as gorgeous as her. If beauty weren't skin deep, as they say, you still would beat her by far. You look like a goddess in every sense of the word. But she's a Veela. In what fucking universe does Veela trump goddess?

How many boys have you made practically worship you? Half of Hogwarts. The other half (who don't seem to have a thing for your little brother) are devoted to only your sister, who would never DREAM of betraying their lovely lady (who never pays them the slightest bit of attention. At least you make their dirty little dreams come true). But it seems as though a quarter of the Hogwarts males are polytheistic.

Who would YOU be if you were a shining celestial Greek goddess? Aphrodite, obviously. The goddess of beauty, fertility, and sexual love.

So who would your sister be? Hera. Who likes Hera, anyways? She's just stubborn, and if anyone says they like her, there only saying that because she's married to Zeus, and everyone can't help but like Zeus.

You sit up from your bed as the moonlight shines in through the shitty blinds your parents got you. Victoire got the nice, high quality blinds. Your blinds may have been nice, you think. Maybe you destroyed them in one of your blind rages.

Nonsense. You've never had a blind rage.

Where the hell did that come from?

You're sane. Completely and utterly sane. Everyone knows that  
Dominique Amanda Weasley is SANE. Sane. Sane, sane, sane. She is SANE.

She's a normal girl. Perfectly normal girl. She loves her family. Except Victoire. Nobody REALLY likes Victoire. Someday, Teddy will realize that. Someday, Teddy will realize that Victoire doesn't deserve his pity. It won't help her realize that the world HATES her. It will only hurt her. Maybe that's what he wants. To hurt her. You can't blame him.

Next year, Victoire graduates. You will rule Hogwarts, like every goddess should.

Victoire. Victoire, Victoire, Victoire. Too pretty. Too French. Mummy's family loves her more too. So does Daddy's family. More that you. But they shouldn't. You are BETTER, you are more BEAUTIFUL, you are STELLAR, you are AMAZING. It's not THEIR fault that your family doesn't seem to realize that.

Victoire is too pretty.

She should have an ugly name. Or a name that means ugly. Not Victoire.

Why does Teddy stay with such an ugly being of the earth? She's so shallow, so insensitive, so STUPID, you just want to KILL her sometimes.

Killing. Death sounds nice. For her. Not you.

Everyone knows that goddesses don't die.

A/N: I'm still astounded that I can write such utter insanity and plain creepiness. At least, I think it's creepy.

...this is not a good reflection of my mental stability, is it?

Well, anyways, review! Even if you think it's terrible and a piece of shit, let me know! I apologize, these will probably be short.


	3. Louis

.

You have a little brother. His name is Louis. You wanted him to br named Frank, but Victoire wanted his name to Louis. So Louis he is.

Louis is kind Louis is nice. Louis is a ladykiller. Hogwarts #1 playboy.

You get along with Louis. He gets along with Victoire, but more with you. He's so calm and he's a good listener. At Hogwarts, he struts down the hallways, winks at the girl, and hardly pays any attention to Victoire or you.

But at home, he's Louis. Your brother who listens to you as you rant about stupid fucking Victoire.

He says he doesn't like her either. He says she's flaky.

Flaky. Victoire is FLAKY. Flaky, flaky, flaky.

But he still loves her.

You don't.

Louis knows everything about you. Except that you are insane.

But even you dont know you're insane.

But you aren't.

Louis knocks on the door

"Come in," you call out in your melodic voice. Louis enters the room, running a hand through his red hair. You pat your bed and say "Sit."

He obliges and says "I was downstairs with Mum and Dad. Dinner should be ready in a while, if Mum isn't too preoccupied in snogging Dad."

You make a face "So i should count on Chinese takeout?"

he laughs "Yeah, probably."

You realize you didn't turn the lights on. "Oh, shit, sorry Louis!" you exclaim, to the light switch.

"Thats ok, Dom."

You rush back to your bed and bellyflop onto it, your pale freckled arms splayed out haphazardly in front of you .

"Our dear sister revealed some interesting information with me," he begins sarcastically, grabbing your attention "and- what the fuck is up with your arms, Dominique?"

You look at your arms. They are swelled up, pinkish in color, looking as if one has taken their fingernails and scratched your arms.

"Oh, nothing," you say nonchalantly "I don't know what even happened, so contine on with your story!"

Louis looks wary, glancing worriedly at the scratches but says "Well, Vikki let it slip that she hasn't done the deed with Teddy yet."

A giggle escapes as you ask "What? So they haven't, you know..."

"They're 'waiting until she's ready to take the next step'!" Louis says in a sarcastic falsetto.

"Fuck, Louis, you're the youngest-"

"And there's a reason I'm called the Ravenclaw sex god."

"I suppose you could call the men that flock about me as groupies."

"That's a nice term for them."

This is why you love spending time with Louis. He will never judge you for any promiscous activites you engage yourself in, because he's almost as bad as you, not to mention he's clever, too. You figure if you weren't his sister, you'd shag him.

"Ah, Louis, my young spy, what does DARLING Victoire say about me?"

"She doesn't hate you, exactly, but she doesn't like you."

Levae it to Victoire to be so aloof and bland.

"Teddy needs to dump her," you say as if you are uninterested, but Louis knows better "He could date someone so much better. And more beautiful."

Louis looks uncomfortable, as if he's holding something back, but he says "Yeah. There's better girl for Teddy out there."

He isn't lying. You know he isn't.

He calls her Vikki. It's the family pet name. Vikki and Nikki.

"Well, I'm going to try and save dinner, and hopefully not catch Mum and Dad shagging on the dinner table."

"My hero!" you say. He grins and stands up. Just as he's about to leave he say "And Dom, if you don't want Mum and Dad giving you the third degree and Victoire making catty comments in the background, wear a sweater to dinner, to, you know, cover up your arms."

You nod "Thanks, Louis."

He smiles at you, in his Louis like way. Even though you're alone and he's gone, you still whisper to yourself "You should have been named Frank."

A/N: Oh my fucking God. I typed this on my phone directly from my iPod. So you better enjoy this chapter. By the way, I dont normally use the phrase above, its just that it took like a whole effing hour to type this.

Updates the nerdyninjaunicorn world: if youre a Whovian, please head over to Quotev and take my quiz there, I would appreciate it. My username there is MrsDavidTennant, and I also have a story there about my friends and i going to Hogwarts. I've tried posting it here, but it doesn't work and chances are, i won't type it down from my is HELL.

also, check out my profile on FictionPress, it is also nerdyninjaunicorn.

andI may do a oneshot on Louis, from this chapter, if you guys want it. So please please PLEASE reveiw!


	4. Family

**Warning: mentions of self harm**

Louis left a few minutes ago.

You wish he were here. So you could make snide comments about Victoire's pop music obsession, which she is demonstrating now. Overtime, you've became to hate Rihanna, Cher Lloyd, and Justin Bieber.

Then again, you've always hated Bieber.

Everyone knows Evanessance and MCR and stuff like that is so much better.

You walk over to you eye pod or whatever its called, and shove the earbuds forcefully into your ears, to they point where it is physically uncomfortable.

You select a MCR song at random and crank the volume to the loudest level possible, to drown out stupid Nikki fucking Minaj.

Back when you were a little girl and not crazy, Victoire used to call you Nikki. Dad still calls you that sometimes when he gets nastalgic.

Victoire doesn't call you anything anymore. At least, if Mummy and Daddy aren't there.

And you aren't crazy. You never were. Just...different. Not crazy.

The only reason you are home is because of Christmas break. Christmas is in two days. You'll go to the Burrow and exchange gifts with Weasley clan. Something you oddly look forward for. You know you'll recieve a bright orange sweater from Grandma this year, like you do every year.

You don't like orange. But you don't hate it.

You're Victoire's orange.

You like purple. And not any of that lilac or lavender shit, the dark purple, almost indigo.

It's beautiful and enchanting and mysterious, like you.

You hate blue.

Blue is Victoire's favorite color. It's overrated.

It's too bright and it bugs your eyes. It's a literal eyesore. Like Victoire. It's insincere, and it lies, telling you falsehoods like everything will be fine, Dominique, nothing will hurt you, Dominique, but it LIES.

You have blue. Blue is so overrated.

You're bedroom door is shoved open by the devil herself. She rolls her BLUE eyes. She mouths something, but she is drowned out by the sound of My Chemical Romance, so you close your eyes and ignore the dumb bitch.

You feel long, human fingernails close your ears as they rip the earbuds out with force.

"Oh my God, dinner is ready, you fucking little bitch!"

You flip off the monster you call your sister as you get off the bed. She starts whining, stomping, screaming.

"You're so ungrateful, you could get hearing loss from that, I hope you're happy, you better appreciate this, EVERTHING WILL BE FINE DOMINIQUE!"

You are on your bed. There is nothing in your room, except MCR, a light, and you. You shudder as you try to figure out what that was. Maybe you can see the future.

Then, there's a sensation on your arms. A tingling, painful, relieving sensation. You love the feel of it, scratching down you arms like cat claws, almost like tiny, individual knives going down your arm, feeling the pain she deserves to feel, that you don't deserve, that SHE deserves, feel the pain, EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE DOMINIQUE.

The door opens. You mentally prepare yourself for the bitch queen, but instead , it's Louis.

You take the earbuds out of your ear as Louis tells you dinner is ready. Hastily, you pick up an obnoxious orange sweater from last year, courtesy of your grandmother. Louis shoots you a sympatheti look.

You rush downstairs with Louis, and the steps creak and groan.

Perfect Vikki is downstairs already, chatting with Mummy and Daddy, spinning her web of want so badly to flip her the bird.

"Hi, Dominique!" she flashes you a false smile.

Such a bitch.

"Hi," you say disinterestedly. You use the same sullen facade you do for every family meal. You eat the chicken Mummy made. Its good, but you don't really have an appetite.

You sit down at the table between Mum and Louis. Victoire is across from you, rambling on about her whore friend at Hogwarts who got knocked up.

"...and she's been seeing a healer regularly, and so far, the baby is just fine, and the due date is near the end of Februray-"

Mummy and Daddy are nodding. It's like they support teen pregnancy; no wonder you and Louis are so screwed wonder if they would support Victoire if SHE were pregnant.

You know they wouldn't. If it was you.

Oh, wait, there's no way Victoire could get pregnant, unless she were to decide to fuck Teddy randomly without protection, or cheat on Teddy.

"...if it's a boy and Alicia if it's a girl, she wants to be surprise..."

You know what would be a surprise? If Vikki were to get knocked up. She talks about as though it's beautiful that her friend banged some total stranger and now is carrying his spawn in her womb. Let her find out firsthand what it is really like.

"...and said I could be the godmother! I accepted, of course-"

You want her to shut up. So. Badly.

"...anything, Louis?" Mum asks your brother.

He shakes his head "No, Mum."

"Anyzing else, Victoire?" she asks, leaving you out. Again. Like always.

She does it on purpose. Ingnore you. Neglect you. You know the reason you were given the unisex name Dominique is because Mum wanted a boy. Victoire, the perfect daughter, and a boy. Her dream family. You screwed it all up for her. The unwanted child.

"Fleur, what about Dominique?" Daddy questions her.

Mummy looks surprised, shocked even. But she regain her calm, cool facade "Ah, yes, Dominique, how are you?"

"Fine," you reply dully.

"Notzing new?"

"No," you answer blandly.

"Oh, well, Louis, how eez Danielle? Zat girl you were seeing, how eez she?"

"Oh, I haven't heard from her lately, we broke up a while ago."

Louis is responding quickly. You can tell that he can't remember who the hell Danielle is.

This charade of being a happy, bonded faily contines on throughout dinner. When you've cleaned your plate, you ask if you can be excused in the most boring vice possible. They say yes, probably grateful you are leaving, and you bolt up to your room.

They don't want you. Except for Louis. Maybe Fred and James, but thats all. Even though you are so. Much. Hotter than your pure and virginal sister. After all, why pick nice when you can be naughty?

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! As of now we have a toalof 11 reviews. C'mon, lets try and make it to 15!**

**Just to let you know, I will make this story as twisted and dakrk as I possibly can. **


	5. The Burrow

Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. You can't wait. You'll get to see Freddie and James, the two cousins you hang out with at Hogwarts.

You try sleeping, but you just can't.

Maybe you can stay up until morning. Until you have to leave to the Burrow.

Its four in the morning. You still haven't gone to sleep. You've counted numbers, sheep, how many times you've dreamed of murdering your sister in cold blood, but nothing seems to work.

You walk downstairs, and make yourself some coffee. You don't like having cream or sugar in your coffee. It ruins the strong, bitter flavor.

After its finished being made, you gulp it down without even blowing on it, from a mug.

There may be hot and searing pain in your throat and on your tongue, but you don't care, and drink it.

There's still more in the coffee pot. You dump more into the mug, and walk into the dining room to sit down and drink it. Some of the brown liquid spills over the sides, down onto your feet, but oddly enough, you don't really feel the pain.

But you still make a mental note to wear socks.

Your at the Burrow, hours later, and you see your cousin, Fred, drinking some Butterbeer. You could do with a Butterbeer and a chat with one of your favorite cousins.

"Hey, Freddie," you greet him, ruffling his red hair. He scowls.

"What do you want, Domi?"

"Is it a crime to talk with your favorite cousin?" you ask cheekily.

His face brightens "I'm your favorite cousin?"

With a playful smirk, you say "Mm, it's a tie between you and James."

He's back to scowling again.

You look into the mirror that's nearby you, and pretend to spot a blemish "Oh, I look like shit!"

"Don't be daft, Dom, you don't look like shit."

Keep going.

"You're right, I'm a trainwreck," you pretend to sigh.

"No, you're not Dom, you're beautiful."

Almost there.

"So you'd do me?" you ask, now turning towards your very uncomfortable cousin.

"If you weren't my cousin, yeah."

"Funny. That never stopped you before."

Fred's face turns an shade of vermillion and he downs his drink as you sit there, content.

"Don't ever speak of that again," he whispers hoarsly and savagely, face angry.

"Oh, but Fred, I thought you and Lucy quite enjoyed yourself."

"Dom," he warns "Don't push it."

"Haven't you heard, Freddie?" you implore almost flirtaciously "I always push the limits. Not answer me. You and Lucy had fun, didn't you?"

He looks down at the floor "You make it sound as if it was a crazy one night stand."

"So this happened more than once?"

"I love her, Dominique."

Surprised, you look up and say "Alright. Then prove it."

"How?" he questions you angrily.

"If you really love Lucy, tonight, you'll go to her room and shag her, and confess your feelings for her," you say simply "or, you'll do me instead."

Fred gives you a surprised look "You're mad."

"Maybe," you say dully "I haven't seen any boys except for Louis since I got home."

"And what if I don't do either one of your options?" challenges Fred.

"Then everyone will know."

"Well, I could just tell them about this."

"Like they'd believe you."

"They would."

"Fine. Don't do either one of these options," you saunter away.

"Dom?" he asks, and you turn around "You're crazy."

"Nope. Just desperate," you say to him, and leave him be.

You are planning on chatting with James when you hear a very annoyin voice behind you say "Hey, Dominique?"

This better not be who you think it is.

You turn around and see, lo and behold, just who you thought it was; Rose Weasley.

"Fuck off."

"Very funny, Dom," she says.

Just go away, Rose, you plead mentally.

"What do you want?" you ask her.

"Well, see there's this boy in my grade-"

"Who?" you demand.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

"Ooh!" you exclaim. In a few more years, you figure that boy will be quite fuckable. At least, for you.

"Yeah," she blushes "so I was wondering if you could help me? I know how you get boys with the snap of a finger-"

"Okay, first, purchase a push up bra. Second, unbutton thefirst few buttons on your shirts on weekends. And, for your skirt, hem it up a few inches," you instruct her, not even allowing her to butt in.

"But...won't that just make him want to have sex with me?" she asks, timidly.

"Yup. Trust me, works like a charm."

"But I want to date him, not have sex with him!" she exclaims.

You give her a weird look "Isn't that what you asked, though?"

"No! I thought you knew how to get boyfriends! I always see a boy with his arm slung around you-"

"What did you think I'd do, Rose? Are you that naive?"

"No," she mumbles "I just figured-"

"Nevermind," you start to walk away, but you turn around again "Hey, Rose, wait."

"What?" she asks.

"Rose, stop saying 'have sex'. Say fuck."

"But I don't normally swear-"

"Rose, the boys will be all over you. Do what I told you, and you could get any guy you wanted. They will do anything they ask, even date you."

"Oh, thanks, Dominique," she smiles at you.

You start to wonder if you were that childish at her age.

If you were ever that innocent.

**Disclaimer: If I were J.K. Rowling, someone would have figured it out, because they already did for Cookoo's Calling.**

**A/N: So yeah. Just remember to review, guys, like always. Let's try to make it to 15 reviews for this chapter. So all you need to make sure is that you have a review, or make sure someone else did.**


	6. Christmas

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I'd be cranking out the next series of books about the next generation.

You lay in bed, tossing and turning. You figure that Fred must have grown a pair and told Lucy his feelings.

Good for him.

Honestly, you didn't really want to fuck Fred. You aren't that desperate. You just wanted him to stop being a baby and tell Lucy. He's not your type, anyways.

You can't wait until you go back to Hogwarts.

Not that you don't like the Burrow. It's just that at Hogwarts, they aren't your cousins.

You awake early the next day, to hearing the squeals of Lily and Hugo as they excitedly run downstairs. You groan into your pillow. Damn, why can't they be quiet.

"Wakey wakey, Dominique."

You flip James off, who laughs and grabs the pillow out from underneath you.

"Hey!" you complain, glaring at James and Fred, who's with him, laughing as well.

"Wake up, Dominique!" says James in a sing song voice.

"Fine, I'm up, you happy?" you ask, standing up.

"Woohoo! Pay up, Fred, I told you she wouldn't kill me, I'm her FAVORITE couisn!" James exclaims, running out of the room happily.

"You thought I'd kill little Jamesie? I'm hurt, Fred," you say mockingly. He gives you a cold look before speaking.

"Well I obviously see I am not the favorite cousin. Most cousins don't blackmail each other in the sickest way possible."

You give him a look "You really think I'd do my cousin? One who's like a brother to me? I can't believe you'd stoop so low as to think that of me. Besides," you flip your hair "That was just so you'd buck up and tell Lucy how you feel."

"Really?" Fred is surprised.

"Really."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Um, your welcome."

Fred shuffles out of the room awkwardly. You feel awkward too. God, you're such a crazy bitch, you need to keep your damn mouth shut.

You are such an insane whore.

But you aren't crazy.

Of course, downstairs, there's Victoire, hanging out with Roxy.

No wonder you've never got along with Roxy. She's like a Victoire clone, personality wise.

Lily and Hugo are ripping into the presents like little maniacs, and you can't help but smile at them. They are still cute.

But Albus and Rosie unfortunately aren't cute. Now they're just annoying.

Shame.

You open up your presents, nothing out of the ordinary. Teddy's here, talking with Victoire anxiously.

But as you are just about to talk to Louis, you are interupted by a loud squeal. You turn around and see Teddy, on one knee, with a ring in one hand. "Yes!" screams Victoire, sending a pain into your ears.

Impossible.

Teddy must have confused the two of you. No. He couldn't have proposed, not to your sister, no, just couldn't've, not after what she did, no, everything will be FINE, DOMINIQUE. You're not crazy, you can't be crazy, just can't be, he can't propose, NO!

You feel dizzy, disoriented. Louis's eyes are wide as he yells out "Dom?"

The room is dimming rapidly as you stagger about. "Dominique?" Victoire says, concernedly.

Right before you lose all conciousness, you hear her say "I got him, bitch."

**A/N: Yup, I know, very short. **

**Anyways, guys, make sure to review! How about we make it to 20 reviews?**

**Also, I have another Dominique story now C: its a Tom/ Dominique story, actually, and I'm quite proud of it. So, if the idea strikes your fancy, please go read it.**

** And yes, the whole reason you get this chapter is for shameless advertising. Shame on me. :P**


	7. First Kill

**A/N: I've been getting less and less reviews from each chapter. So until I have 20 reviews, I'm not going to update.**

You are on the train, on your way to Hogwarts. After you awoke from passing out, you lied and told everyone that you went into shock and that you were just a bit surprised, but you were happy for the engaged couple.

Lies.

Turns out, they decided to get married shortly after Victoire graduates.

It sickens you.

You are in a compartment, with your friends. There's six of you, in all. Kendra Millan, Gracie Pattermore, Laurena Emmers, Ravenna "Enna" Thomas, Laila Roberts, and you.

Gracie twists a piece cinnamon colored curls in with her thin and tiny finger, the fingernail painted orange, as she talks with Laurena about her boyfriend. Laurena's blue-grey eyes are wide. Enna has her nose buried in a book as Laila and Kendra gossip excitedly to one another.

You sit there, disinterested. Your gaze is fixed on the blurred shapes outside the window.

"You've been really quiet, Dom," Kendra comments, and Laurena nods.

"I've just been in deep thought about my sister's engagement," you say nonchalantly as they all gasp.

"Oh my God, they didn't!" Enna fans herself.

"You're kidding!" Laurena is smiling.

Laila is in awe "No way!"

"I'm so excited!"

"Finally!"

All. At. Once.

They don't know about your love for Teddy.

It isn't their fault they are total dimwits and annoying bitches.

That's what you tell yourself, at least.

They will all regret this moment.

One. Step. At. A. Time.

::

You decide to strike tomorrow night. You'll lure the innocent young Gracie to "talk" by the Black Lake. You'll give the naive girl the good old "Avada Kedavra" and chuck her into the Lake .

Foolproof.

Simple.

Easy.

Almost...too easy.

Maybe throw in a Crucio? That could work.

Transfigure her into a piece of driftwood? No body.

Simple.

But not too simple.

For a first kill.

::

_Gracie-_

_There's something I need to tell you, but we can't have anyone with us. Just you and I, alright? Meet me by the Black Lake tonight._

_-Dom_

_::_

You've been waiting by the Black Lake for an hour. You've entertained yourself with thoughts of ripping Teddy away from you're bitch of a sister.

Finally, Gracie shows, acting as child-like as always "Domi!" she squeals.

You smile politely, trying not to sneer "Hey."

"What was it you had to tell me that the others couldn't know?" Gracie inquires.

"That you have made a very big mistake.

Confusion overtakes her figures "What-"

You grab her by her collar "I'm sorry to have to do this, but I'm going to have to kill you now."

"I'll scream," she threatens but with the flick of a wand she's silenced.

"Good old Silencio," you chuckle "See, Gracie, I don't really want to kill you. But you've angered me to a point in which I can never forgive you. See, you told me that you were excited for the love of my life to marry my sister."

Tears are streaming down her face as you lift Silencio "Any last words?"

"Go to hell."

"Already there, darling," you say "Avada Kedavra."

The girl's petite body goes slack. You mutter a few spells under your breath and she turns into a stick. You chuck her into the water, watching the what once was the body of Grace Marie Pattermore sink into the cold and icy waters on the Black Lake. The splash sends a small satisfaction throughout your entire body as the remains of your ex-friend is fully submerged into the unforgiving waves.

You let out an evil cackle, one that would make even Bellatrix Lestrange proud and you walk up to the castle, the trace of a smile etched onto your eighth-Veela face.

::

The next day, you are awoken to the screams of Laila, Kendra, and Enna.

Oh, yes, you did a bit of "decorating". And by that sick phrase, you mean you decided to take a bit of blood, dragon's blood, to be exact, and dump the contents all over Gracie's bed, and wrinkling the sheets all over to make it seem as though there had been a struggle.

"Whazzgoinon?" Laurena mumbles.

"Yeah, why do you need to scream?" you mutter, trying to fight a smirk.

"Gracie!" Enna cries out. It sounds as though Laila has completely broken down, and you crack open your eyes to see Kendra comforting her.

"Oh my FUCK! Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Laurena yells "Oh, fuck, no, oh my God..."

You jump out of bed and look at Gracie's bed "Oh, God!" you cry out, a mask of sadness controrting your features "Oh my God!"

"Gracie!" sobs Enna, and you pretend to lament while secretly rejoicing.

::

It is a Sunday, so you don't have classes anyways. Aurors are coming and going through the dorm room, searching for her on school grounds.

Enna, Laurena, Kendra, and Laila are all in a group wailing uncontrollably.

Fred comes up to you as you sit alone on a bench mourning "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." It's yours.

"Still, just the same. She seemed nice enough."

"She was."

He walks away and you join the huddle with your friends, and you cry along with your friends and decide that the one who annoys you the most will be the next to go.


	8. Attempted Murder

**A/N: ****Okay, guys, I promise to update regularly again if you promise to review. Mka? Good.**

**Disclaimer: Confession session, guys; I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. I know, I know, it's a big shock but, you know.**

Kendra is dead. They found her hanging from a tree by her ankles, her throat slit. Enna is dead. Her remains were scattered haphazardly about the grounds of Hogwarts, chopped into tiny pieces that were no bigger than her index finger. Laila is dead. She was discovered in a bathtub, floating in a pool of her own blood.

Surprisngly enough, nobody's gone after you. Don't you find that strangely bizarre? they've gone after everybody, except for Laurena, who gotta go some time soon. All her moping, her whining, her boo-hooing, it just makes you so annoyed.

You need to throw everyone off your tracks. Tonight. You admit, this idea is crazy. But haven't you heard? _You're already crazy._

Shut. Up.

You know its true.

SHUT. UP.

:

It's ten minutes after midnight. Laurena has finally quit with her stupid crying, mourning all of your dead "friends". Why can't that stupid idiotic girl just realize that world is a better place without all of those pathetic, sniveling little bitches? All they ever were was a waste of oxygen.

You slip out of the room discreetly, casting a Silencing charm on the way. Step by step by step. You try not make any noise as you saunter through Hogwarts. You are almost comparable to a ninja, slinking about silently.

You have it all planned out. You hid a knife i the hollow part of a tree near the Black Lake earlier today. All that's left is actually looking as though you were about to be murdered. You wait for a while, so you won't appear too suspicious. You take your time, looking at the lake and staring at the reflection of the moonlight hitting the water, planning what will happen next.

Finally, about an hour later, you decide you're ready. You draw out the knife with your right hand and brutally stab at your left arm.

You feel nothing.

Shocked, you slash at it. The dark crimson liquid trickles on your pale arm, and drenchs the knife, running down to the hilt. Nothing. Frightened, you stab and slash and poke and drive and rip it into your arm,_ and you feel nothing. Nothing. _Nothing.

Nothing.

Your arm is all slashed up, a bloody mess, and you feel dizzy with all the blood loss. But you convince yourself to chuck the knife into the cold and murky waters of the lake, and you cast a spell to shatter the bones in your leg. After a shooting agony, you cast a stunning spell into the night and drag yourself to the castle, bloody dripping, dragging your leg behind you, gritting your teeth against your bottom lip, and yu don't cry at all.

You're numb. You feel nothing.

You tug at your eyes as you get closer to the castle. When that doesn't work, you poke yourself in the eye with your wand, and it hurt like hell for a moment before once again you feel nothing.

:

You wake up in the infirmary the next day, your arm bandaged up, and your leg healing. Victoire is pretending to be concerned about your well being, acting as though she's fretting her baby sister's well being. What a joke. Louis is here as well, genuinely worried about you.

"I can't believe someone would do this," she said worridly for the millionth time. "I just don't understand it."

You fight the urge to say "Bullshit."

Louis says "It's lucky you got away in time. What'd the guy look like?"

" He had long dark brown hair and a beard. I think his eyes were brown, but I'm not sure. He was tall and he had a bulky build," you recite from memory. This is the description you've formulated for the supposed murderer.

You've got them. They believe you now. With that Stunning spell, they truly believe you escape death. You have some viewing you as a hero.

Ignorant fools.

"They need to catch that son of a bitch who did this to my sister," swore Louis "That bastard!"

"Louis!" admonished Vikki, gasping.

"What the fuck am I supposed to say, Vikki? That bastard almost killed Dom, and he's already killed four of her friends, who the fuck is next? Who else needs to die before they catch him?" Louis yells, standing up, shoving his chair aside forcefully, shoving it onto the floor.

Madame Pomphery burst in "Mr. Weasley, please leave now! We have patients here who need rest, not teenage boys bickering with his sister!"

Louis says nothing, he just stalks out, but not before shooting a dirty glare at Victoire.

It isn't until he's finished with his dramtic exit that you notice that Victoire is crying.

Good.

:

Louis visits again the next day, without Victoire. The great thing about almost dying is that you stay in the hospital for a few weeks. You've had a lot of visitors, not just Louis and Victoire. Rose, Albus, Fred, Lucy, and all the other Weasley cousins all have showed up, Mum and Dad showered you with gifts, and even Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione showed with Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I shouldn't have yelled at her, even though she deserved it," Louis tells you, staring at his hands, which are folded in his lap.

"It's fine, Louis," you say casually. Honestly, yesterday was the most excitement you'd had in days. The sucky part about being in the infirmary is having no men surrounding you, unless they are related.

"I didn't want to upset anyone, it's just that it really pissed me off that she'd behave so nonchalantly about the fact you were almost killed by that son of a bitch. If I ever find him, mark my words, he'll have hell to pay," vowed Louis menacingly.

"Thanks, Louis," you say to him, feeling a smile form on your face. The fact that he'd do something like that just cheers you up. Not that he needs to.

You chat for a while, before you complain "Ugh, this sucks so much! I'm stuck in the fucking hospital because I almost died, and you're the only guy I've seen for days!"

Louis chuckles "Unless we suddenly decide that incest is sexy and fun, I don't think you'll be getting any for a while."

"That hasn't stopped Fred any," you say, the words just falling out of your mouth. You don't even realize that you've said them until Louis's jaw drops, and he has an almost sick look on his face.

"What?"

"Shit, I wasn't supposed to say that," you curse quietly, wishing desperately you could cover up your blunder.

"You and Fred didn't.."

"No! Him and Lucy."

"Fuck."

Fuck indeed.

**A/N: Yup, I've booted up the rating for safety's sake. Don't forget to review, it inspires me to write more of this (:**


End file.
